The present invention generally relates to an archery tool, and more specifically relates to a tool for aligning the sight of a bow.
It is commonplace for archers to utilize a sight on their bow to enable accurate aiming to achieve the goal of shooting an arrow at the desired location of a target. Archers may spend many hours carefully positioning their sight markers to improve their accuracy. The positioning of sight markers is not only particular to the archer, but also to the bow and the various components of the bow. In addition, sights may be adjusted for various distances and may be shifted horizontally to account for the angle at which the bow may be typically held by that particular archer.
Unfortunately, after many hours of careful alignment of the bow sight, the sight may accidentally be bumped or otherwise moved relative to the bow such that an archer must go through the whole process of re-aligning their bow sight. Accordingly, there is a need for a tool that allows quick, easy, and accurate re-alignment of a bow sight.